Októberi szél
by Lothlorien93
Summary: Lengyel-magyar párosítás, 1956. Történelmileg nem biztos, hogy minden apró momentumban hű.


A hűvös októberi szél végigsöpört a feszültségtől figyelő, de egyelőre néptelen utcán, s megkergetett néhány elsárgult falevelet. A kövezett térre kiérve vadul esett neki a szovjet emlékmű mellett álló vörös zászlónak, de akárhogy tépte-cibálta, még nem bírta leszakítani. A visszatérés ígéretével fenyegetve, dühösen sziszegve suhant el a fák között.

Az emlékmű árnyékában, a sarló-kalapácsos címer alatt két fiatal álldogált egymás kezét fogva. Egy alacsony, szőke fiú és egy nála is kisebb, barna hajú lány. Mindketten zöld egyenruhában voltak, a nyakukban Kalasnyikov lógott, szabad kezükben embermagasságú zászló lengett. Mindkettő kisebb volt, mint a szovjet, de színeik sokkal élénkebben vibráltak, ahogyan ott lüktetett bennük két elnyomott nemzet minden kitörni készülő szabadságvágya. Néma csendben várakoztak.

Az utcák továbbra is üresen tátongtak, mintha egy szellemvároshoz tartoznának csupán, s a mogorva hallgatásba burkolózó házak kemény elhatározását szinte tapintani lehetett. Az árnyékok halványak voltak, a vastag felhőrétegen átszűrődő napsugár csak tompa fénnyel világított, noha már majdnem délre járt az idő.

Hamarosan magányos léptek zaja hallatszott a kihalt délelőttben, s egy magas, széles vállú, fakószőke férfi tűnt fel a tér szélénél, sállal a nyakában, kezét hosszú kabátjának zsebébe csúsztatva. Érkezésével egyidőben szinte érezhetően eltűnt a maradék kis melegség is, amit az őszi nap gyengécske fénye még adhatott: az ég még jobban beborult, s az arctalan rettegés bénító, fagyos hálója próbálta megkörnyékezni a katonaruhás fiatalok szívét – sikertelenül.

Ivan Braginszkij lassú léptelekkel közeledett hozzájuk, s eléjük érve fenyegető testtartással megállt. Az idő mintha megszűnt volna egy pillanatra, amíg a két másik nemzet dacos szemébe nézett, s még a szél is megtorpant, feszülten és kíváncsian lesve a történéseket.

Ellentétben a megjelenésével, az orosz hangja lágy és kedves volt, mikor megszólalt:

– Feliks, Elizaveta – biccentett feléjük. – Minek köszönhetem a szerencsét? Merem remélni, hogy nem annak, amiket a leveletekben írtatok. – Na igen. Lágyság ide, kedvesség oda, világosan érződött, hogy Ivan nem lesz egyszerű dió.

– De igen, pontosan annak – bólintott határozottan, és kissé negédesen Magyarország. Jó másfél fejjel alacsonyabb volt az orosznál, még vastag talpú surranó bakancsában is, de felszegett feje és elszánt arca nem hagyott helyett semmi nevetségnek a szituációban.

– Ugyanis a hócipőnk tele van veled, ha nem vetted volna még észre – tette hozzá párja némi gúnyos felhanggal.

Ivan arca rezdületlen maradt, megőrizte nyugodt kifejezését.

– És mégis hogyan képzeltétek el ezt a függetlenedést, Feliks-san? – billentette félre a fejét.

– Lehetőség szerint békésen és vértelenül – válaszolt a lengyel fiú. – Úgy, hogy mindannyiunk jól felfogott érdekében önszántadból elengedsz minket.

– De hajlandók vagyunk szétrúgni a segged, ha esetleg arra lenne igényed... – jegyezte meg a lány, nem fáradva ellenszenve titkolásával.

Ivan jót derült a megszólaláson.

– Elizavetának nagyon jó a humora – mosolyodott el ártatlan, gyermeki arckifejezéssel, mely ijesztő kontrasztban állt a violaszín szemekben tomboló, egyelőre visszafogott indulattal. Az orosznak ugyanis egyáltalán nem tetszett, hogy a két régi barát a sarkára állt vele szemben. Nem mintha potenciális veszélyforrásnak tekintette volna őket – ó dehogyis, meg volt róla győződve (némiképp jogosan), hogy kisujjának egyetlen pöccintésével letörhetné a lázadásukat –, de szó mi szó, estek már meg érdekes dolgok a világtörténelemben, és Ivan egyáltalán semmit nem akart kockáztatni. Egyetlen porcikája sem kívánt most harcolni senkivel – épp elég volt neki a hidegháború, nem hiányoztak még belső villongások is. Az meg végképp nem, hogy a besózott fenekű, mások dolgába belepofátlankodni hajlamos Alfred esetleg derült égből itt teremne a demokrácia védelmének címszaván. Nem mintha Amerika nem lett volna kissé képmutató ezen a téren. Ha nem fűződött hozzá érdeke, akkor nem nagyon sietett rendet tenni a kritikus helyeken: ugyanígy tétlenül hagyta kiépülni szovjet blokkot is. Na és persze ott volt még a szuezi válság, ami igencsak kapóra jött Ivannak, mert kellően lekötötte a Nyugat figyelmét ahhoz, hogy ne akarjanak beleszólni az ő dolgába. Ő azonban mégsem akart semmiféle belső konfliktust. Csak legyen végre rend, csend, és ne cseszegessék őt a szovjet országok, hogy nem tetszik nekik a kommunizmus.

– Egyáltalán nem humorizáltam, úgyhogy értékelném, ha komolyan vennél minket! – sziszegte villogó szemmel Erzsébet. A szél, mintha helyeselne, fújt egy nagyot.

– Komolyan venni, titeket? – kuncogott fel az orosz. – Nektek sem kellene komolyan venni magatokat. Nem egészséges szembeszegülni a nagy Oroszországgal, da?

– Mégiscsak egészségesebb, mint önként lefeküdni neki – jelentette ki Feliks.

– Gilbert-san is így gondolta '53-ban – mosolygott rá Ivan. – Aztán megnézhette magát, miután szétlőttem Kelet-Berlint. Azóta nem nagyon ugrál. Érdekes, nem?

– Rohadj meg – köpött a földre undorodva Erzsébet. Ő még mindig kedvelte a poroszt, nem számított, milyen szörnyűségeket éltek át és mennyire eltávolította őket egymástól a Szovjetunió.

– Ejnye, Elizaveta... – Ivan vaskos, nagy keze szórakozva simogatta meg a lány arcát, aki erre ingerülten elrántotta a fejét. – Egy ilyen szép lánynak nem illik ilyen csúnyán viselkedni, da? Tanulnod kéne egy kis jómodort.

– Bagoly mondja verébnek! – csattant fel hisztérikusan Erzsébet, és közelebb húzódott Felikshez.

Ivan, továbbra is mosolyogva, joviálisan megcsóválta a fejét. Kezdett megjönni a kedve a játékhoz. Kedvtelve mérte végig a zöld egyenruhás párost, ahogyan lengyel és magyar nemzetiszínű lobogóikat markolják. Feliks végre igyekszik férfiasan kiállni a népéért, Elizavetából pedig ismét kitört a tüzes, magyar vér... Szórakoztató menet lesz megtörni őket, és végignézni, hogy még haláltusájukban sem lesznek hajlandók feladni a büszkeségüket. Mint Gilbert Beilschmidt, aki még térdre rogyva, az oldalán lőtt sebet szorongatva is az ő lábai elé köpött Berlin ostroma végén, pont mint régi szerelme az imént – Elizaveta is ugyanerre a sorsra jut majd a lengyel barátjával együtt: lassú kínzások közepette fogja megtörni a lelküket, és hithű szolgát csinál belőlük. Meg fogják tanulni mindketten, hogy Oroszország legyőzhetetlen!

– Hát akkor játsszunk, elvtársak! – ajánlotta hátborzongatóan vidám hangon. – Szeretem az ilyen játékokat. Vicces a gyenge, hasznavehetetlen kis országokat, akik nagynak hiszik magukat, megtanítani arra, mi az erő és mi a hatalom. – Ivan kéjesen vigyorgott, s már nyoma sem volt az arcán semmiféle ártatlanságnak.

– Játszhatunk, de abban nem lesz sok köszönet – susogta hidegen Erzsébet. – Nagyon meg fogod te még emlegetni '56-ot, meglásd.

Az orosznak a torkára forrott a szó, ahogy a két másik nemzet szemébe nézett. A lengyel és a magyar nem félt tőle, pedig tisztában voltak a veszélyekkel, Ivannak efelől kétsége sem volt. Pontosan tudták, hogy Oroszország nem fog kesztyűs kézzel bánni velük, és mégis... mégis ellenálltak, mégsem ijedtek meg. Mi adhat nekik ekkora bátorságot, vajon mit remélnek? Úgy érzik, nincs már veszítenivalójuk – döbbent rá a férfi, és hirtelen megborzongott belülről. A reménytelenség és a hazaszeretet együtt sok mindenre képes...

A szél felzúgott, a fiú és a lány pedig az elkövetkező harcok sötét ígéretével fordított hátat Ivannak. Zászlóik vészjóslón lobogtak mögöttük, ahogyan kéz a kézben eltűntek a néma kis utcákon.

Az orosz nem sokat aludt aznap éjjel. Nyugtalan álmában kihalt városokban kószált, ahol folyton fegyverek csövét érezte láthatatlanul magára szegeződni, katonasapka alól előkandikáló hajfürtök szőke villanását vélte látni a szeme sarkából, és mandulavágású, zöld macskaszemek kísérték minden lépését, miközben kísértetiesen vonított a fülébe a szél.

* * *

><p>A barikádokon találkoztak legközelebb, néhány nap múlva. Ivant őszintén szólva meglepte, hogy a két felkelő ilyen hamar megszervezte a forradalmat. Igaz, nem szentelt sok időt a csodálkozásnak, habozás nélkül elindult leverni a szovjetellenes harcokat.<p>

Felikset intézte el először. A szőke fiú nem került sok fáradságába, egy-két nap, és máris vérbe fojtotta a lengyelországi városokban kitört felkeléseket. Az orosz hadsereg többszörös túlerővel érkezett, Feliks népének esélye sem volt ellene. Mindazonáltal a fiú utolsó lélegzetéig harcolt ellene, a dacos kifejezés pedig még akkor sem tűnt el arcáról, mikor egy közvetlenül mellette lévő épület felrobbantásánál a légnyomás a szemközti falhoz vágta, s ő eszméletét vesztve hanyatlott le az utca felszaggatott kövére.

Nem sokkal később Budapestre dübörögtek be a szovjet tankok. Elizaveta sem tudta magát sokáig tartani, pár nap alatt elbukott az ő forradalma is. Ivan a rommá lőtt városon átsétálva végül felfedezte az ájult lányt a megrongált szovjet emlékmű mellett: sárosan, piszkosan, szakadt ruhában hevert egy alvadt vértócsa közepén. Égett szélű, lyukas zászlóját még eszméletlenül sem engedte ki a kezéből, az pedig megtépázott szemfedőként borult rá, óvva a lassan hullani kezdő esőcseppektől, melyeket fölöttük sírt el az ólomszürke ég. A férfi leguggolt mellé, és hüvelykujjával végigcirógatta a gyönyörű, sápadt arcot. Majd rémülten visszakapta a kezét: a lány hullámos, barna hajfürtjeit meglebbentette a feltámadó őszi szél...


End file.
